Many vehicles include electrical systems that make use of battery and/or alternator power to operate. These vehicles may be set up such that a host controller provides power to one or more slave controllers, or peripheral control modules. The peripheral control modules may be located at various places within the vehicle, nearby the electrical system that they are designed to control. Further, the host controller may provide voltage to the peripheral control modules to enable them to operate.